<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Broken plot machine by Crisis_aversion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27038416">Broken plot machine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crisis_aversion/pseuds/Crisis_aversion'>Crisis_aversion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe of an Alternate Universe, Inexplicable country accent, Kids are hard to deal with, Magna is a glitch, Next Generation, Other, Robots drinking, Slow To Update, Ultra Magnus is not amused, Underage Drinking, characters to be added as they appear, relationships to be added as they appear - Freeform, tags to be added as they appear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:27:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27038416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crisis_aversion/pseuds/Crisis_aversion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of loosely connected drabbles about my IDW next gens, their parents, and their misadventures. This is not their main Universe, but another AU spawned of one of the prompts from the writing camp I'm doing. Each story can technically be read separately, though some may continue from others. They are not in any strict chronological order in universe, just in the order in which I've written them.</p><p>Mostly focused on the Lost Light crew and their kids, but other sections of the IDW universe will be present as well.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Cybertronian Character(s)/Original Cybertronian Character(s)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Broken plot machine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I was given the prompt "you should know..." and ended up here...</p><p>I wasn't sure where I was going with this at first, but it managed to spawn an entire AU on its own...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You should know this already; I've told you a million times already!" Thunderrod's faceplates grew linked with every passing second. "I can't do it 'cause my carrier's the co-captain!"</p><p>"So is <em>mine," </em>Ultra Magna huffed. "Obviously tha's never stopped <em>me."</em></p><p>Thunderrod's mouth pressed into a thin line, optics narrowing to match. "We're both rebels, but not like <em>that."</em></p><p>"Jus' once? Fer me?"</p><p>Silence descended for a tense minute, as Thunderrod turned to walk away, but paused at the last second. "Ugh. Fine; <em>once."</em></p><p>Magna grinned and latched onto the larger bot's arm. "Follow me!"</p><p>And so, after some sneaking around and narrowly avoiding the resident adults, they ended up on one of the Lost Light's shuttles with a box of stolen high grade cubes, heading for the nearest planet.</p><p>"This is a horrible idea," Thunderrod whined, pulling at his seatbelt distractedly.</p><p>"No one'll even notice we're gone, Thunds," Magna snapped. "Quit bein' such a scaredy cat."</p><p>Thunderrod rolled his optics, but refused to acknowledge her further.</p><p>They touched down with a soft <em>thump </em>on a small moon, covered in a meadow of teal grass ending abruptly at a black forest, tiny yellow and purple flowers littering its surface. "See?" Magna hopped out of the shuttle, one hand on her hip, the other cradling the energex. "Perfect place fer a picnic." She flopped down where she stood, pulling a cube out of the box and taking a sizeable gulp.</p><p>Thunderrod settled beside her, hesitantly accepting the cube she offered. "I guess. It... is rather pretty."</p><p>"Course!" Magna nodded furiously, downing the rest of her cube. "Ah toldja."</p><p>Thunderrod took a small sip of energex, and abruptly started coughing.</p><p>Magna snickered softly. "Weak."</p><p>"We're still kids, Magna," Thunderrod countered, still coughing slightly.</p><p>"Eh, what does tha' matter?"</p><p>"A lot?" Thunderrod shook his head and dropped backwards, folding his arms behind his head. "Can't we just... I dunno, enjoy the view?"</p><p>Magna shrugged, teaching over to grab his abandoned cube. "Well, if ya won' drink it Ah will."</p><p>"Whatever you want, I ain't gonna stop you." Thunderrod squinted up at a silver speck on the horizon. "Hey, look," he pointed, "is that a shuttle?"</p><p>Magna glanced up and dropped the now empty cube. "As, c'mon!" She shoved the cubes back in the box and scurried up their boarding ramp as the second shuttle landed. Its door slid open and heavy footsteps echoed from within. Magna froze when the shuttle's occupant barked her name.</p><p>"Ultra Magna; Thunderrod! What are you doing?!" Ultra Magnus strode to Thunderrod's side as the youngling scrambled to his feet. "We've been looking all over the ship for you!"</p><p>Magna slowly turned around, A guilty smile plastered across her faceplates. "Creator, hi! Um, Ah can explain?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>